From Bit cloud to Naruto
by bdizzlerwarriour
Summary: What happen if Bit cloud was actually our favorite ninja Naruto that didn't know off his parents or a different life but elementary country is in for a rude awaking. Naruto U. x Leena T. x Noami F. x Marry Champ x Kelly and Chris Tasker x Harem. Minato/Sak/kiba/civilcouncil bash Plus don't like it don't read it simply as that.
1. Chapter 1

****Whats up people this is my first go at Writing a fanfiction but i decided to do a crossover between Naruto and Zoids but it if only the first part of the story. If you got any probelms don't abuse just ask. Plus making thinking making Naruto a vampire for some reason.****

 ** **This one i plan to have our favorite knuckle-head Naruto Namikaze, Leena Toros x Naomi Fluegel x Kelly Tasker x Chris Tasker x Marry champ x Fu x x Fem Haku x Fem Kyuubi X Tsunami X Ryuuzetsu X Sara x Amaru****

 ** **That is the Harem list and no Sakura or Hinata will be part of that list unless I get a very good reason. Naruto will be going through dimension travel as well. He will start out in the Zoids new century first.****

 ** **Bdizzlewarriour: Alright enough about that****

 ** **Naruto: Enough about what****

 ** **Dr. Toros: About info of the story****

 ** **Sakura / Hinata : Hey Naruto-Kun, hey Bdizzlewarriour (They smile sweetly)****

 ** **Bdizzlewarriour / Naruto : Yes ( Shaking in our boots)****

 ** **Sakura: Why are we in the harem list ( Getting closer)****

 ** **Hinata : Yes please tell why? ( Getting even closer)****

 ** **Bdizzlewarriour: Ah Doc you would be able to do the disclamer pllease? (Grabs naruto and run like hell )****

 ** **Naruto: aaaahhh (Screaming for him life as he running away from the girls)****

 ** **Hinata / Sakura: Get back here ( run after them)****

 ** **Dr. Toros: Ah why me oh well****

 ** **Disclamer: Bdizzlewarriour Doesn't own any thing of Naruto or Zoids even though he wishes**.**

 **Yelling - **!****

 **Talking - "lets go partner"**

 **Throught - **()****

 **Demon / Zoid talking - **"Well nut"****

 ** **Chapter 1 - The Last Team Battle.****

Today we find an nice even we find the Blitz team in another battle againts Harry champ team. We find a Big white Liger zoid who stood 8.3m hieght with Schneider armor on running around in abanding city being piloted by Bit cloud , wearing a red cape shirt with a blue on underneath and dark blue jeans and black boots and stood at 6.1 tall being chase by no other that Harry champ.

Harry Champ who stood at the same height wearing a battle suit which looks more of a rainbow suit is chasing Bit and in his Iron king zoid for battle of leena. His two robots Benjamin and Sebastian piloting the other two Iron kings. Currently fighting for the love of his life but unfortantly he kidnapped Leena Toros, Noami Fluegel, Pierce (don't know last name) ,Kelly and Chris Tasker and Mary Champ even his own sister to get what he wants.

Benjamin was currently taking on a Lighting Saixe being pilot by Jack Sisco who use tp work as a mercancy until joining up with Kelly and Chris Tasker who iloted the same droids. He wor black pants, shoes, and had a bandana around his head with two items sitting out of the back of it.

Jack is being aid by James is the sky with his Rayon's providing air support wearing his normal battle out fit that provided a normal shirt, pants, and boots okay had a yellow vest on.

On the other side we find Brad who stood at 6.3m high in his shadow fox zoid with his grey pants, black gloves, black poots and a blue vest that went down to his knees and Leon who stood at the same hight in his battle uniform with the Blade Liger taking on the Third Iron King trying to get back their team member who was being pilot by Sebastian. Bit kept Liger Zero running until he was that well until Harry had bit cornered in between a wall and a ally way. (Great just what I needed a dead) He turns around just in time to miss a missile coming at him.

"Give up Bit Cloud" Harry walks up to in the Iron king

" Never Harry you kidnapped the girls now you are going to pay"

 _ **Flashback time**_

It was a nice day visit the beach after all it was a hot day especially since bit single handily won the competition even against the berserk furry. Bit has invited The Lighting Saixe team and as well as Noami and Leon to a beach for a day. The Blitz team were the first to arrive followed by Noami & Leon for a couple of hours. The Lighting Saixe team arrive before lunch. The boys were standing around the barbeque and the rest of the girls were laying down talking gossip and as always Leena who had a two piece binki on with one side purple and the other blue. Was talking to Noami about how two fight in sniper mode unfortunately Noami also had a Red binki on , Pierce wearing a black two binki came into the area and told them if they fight then save for the battlefield.

After that Kelly and Chris came into view wearing binky's as well but Kelly was Purple while Chris wear the binki. They sat around in a circle and started gossiping about Zoids battle and fashion. They started talking a Bit for some reason, Bit was currently looking out at the open sea, Leon came up to talk to bit. "You all right their bit" " Yeah Leon just thinking" "Really about what" "Look don't any one this but I'm an orphan that knew his parents or where I came from, all I know that I show up in a some time of flash with necklace on October the 10th" "Ouch that must of hurt but did you try and find your parents" "Yeah but unfortunately I still don't know" "Hey Bit" "Yeah Leon" "don't give up just yet you might find them" "I suppose I shouldn't give up, thanks Leon" "Any-" Leon was cut half way through his sentence when he heard the girls scream out for help.

When Bit and Leon got there they saw harry had them tied up and being off by a whale king, before he could do any thing there was a note saying a battle locating it in an old city, a time to be or else the girls die's. He saw angry and quickly rush every droid into the hover craft and took off. Straight before they arrive they see Jack and Lighting Saixe & Leon waiting with his Blade Liger.

"What are you guys doing" Bit ask and edgy tone he wasn't sure if they were here to help fight or be against them. " Leon & I have come up to an agreement that we help fight this spoil brat and teach some manners" " Alright get ready for combat then. They were already and waiting for Judge to arrive. A few minutes later the Judge landed was about to begin battle when all of a sudden harry came out of now , grab the liger zero and threw it half way to the other side. Jack and Jamie decided to take Benjamin , while the other two took on Sebastian.

 ** **Flashback ended****

 ** **Leena pov****

"Hey you guys hear that noise is sounding liger zero" my question go unheard because across the street she spotted bit and liger zero going back up at harry only to be force back a couple meters. I seen all the girls looking through the window trying to support bit but unfortunately we saw harry approach a trap liger zero and bit. Kelly sees a lighting Saixe turn up behind harry and started shooting at harry only to get attack by army of Pteras coming up being only to be shot down by Jamie. Kelly sighs in relief. Noami comes up with an idea "hey I have an idea because we all like bit why don't we share him" I saw every heads turn into smiles even me it started to bring back the hope that we lose. Kelly, Chris, Marry, Pierce and I all like because no longer fighting over the one we love only to help protect him. Than I see Bit chase harry inside.

The next I knew I grab rough by the hair and pulled into the middle of the room and next I started because harry was going to be rape, he was touching me every where on my body before I seen bit and heard "get off her you scum" I heard crash and see harry fight bit but unfortunately I collapse and started to cry more until Noami and rest the girls came over and help me.

 **Normal Pov**

Then all of a Harry zoid show that sudden Benjamin was zoid was frozen. And it was just him and his other droid but unfortunately luck isn't on his side today at all.

"Hm to easy alright Jamie go and help Brad & Leon" Jack ordered "What about you" ask a confuse jamie "I'm going and help Bit, now get going Jamie" Jack ordered the second time. "Right on my way then I meet up later" As Jamie took, jack push his zoid to get to bit locating fast

Harry (Great now i got another one coming my way) just before he engages harry screen showed up that sebastion zoid have frozen up which means he the only one on his side then suddenly start laughing a evil sciences. "Leon, Brad this Jamie are you guys alright" Jamie says worriedly for his team mates safety.

"This Leon I'm fine heading over to Bit position" Says Leon as he starts to get his Zoid "This is Brad right behind ya lets get their before we are to late" Says Brad as he follows he old team leader into once more. "Right I'm meet you guys their Jack should be almost their" says Jamie He starts flying ahead to help

harry suddenly got a feeling that this wasn't going to end well he kept on chasing Bit until a dead. "Right Bit cloud this is were you end" Harry says to Bit starts charging up his boosters for his next move.

"Hm what do you mean about that I'm sure you might to turn around" Bit says to Harry

"Hm that what you think now fighter pilots" Harry says to his secret little army of Pteras

"Yes sir all hands gang up on the Liger" Pilot 1

"Not to late I hope" Says Jack

"Nice timing Jack" says Bit

"Hey don't forget about use" Says Every one else

"Yeah you guys to" Says Bit

"Won't you all going to die" Says Harry

"Attack now" Says piloit 1

"James this is Doc you have to take them out" Says Doc ordered for the hovercraft "Right Doc I'm on my way" says Jameie following orders.

Meanwhile Harry has lost his zord due to been blown to bits and from behind when liger does his strike laser claw. Running on foot with Bit chasing after him as fast as he can but he has a plan to take Bit, the girls he kidnapped and himself if nessercy.

"Catch me if you can Bit Cloud" Harry says cheekily

"Liger help the others" Bit says to the Liger as bit jump out of liger " **Right good luck and kick his behind would ya** " Liger says to Bit "Not a problem their" Bit says to his Zoid. before running off after harry.

Bit Runs down into Harry base and find him just standing their then he could see the girls behind unharm and un touch so far. The breaking for bit was when harry put his plan into action he want and pulled Leena out by the hair and started touching her inappropriately that the girls mad even Marry but before Harry touch her any more he was smash into the ground by Bit.

Bit started to smash Harry face in but before anything else happen Pierce get her self free from the ropes and free the others. They head to Leena who sitting their crying of being molested and violated. Bit had beat the hell out of Harry, he got up and walk back over to the girls. Leena get's up and smash into Bit and started to break down. Bit just calmly huge her back and let her cry.

But before anything else happen The entrance was blown down to make sure no one could escaped. Bit was looking for another exit but their wasn't one. He sees Harry out at a door but before he could chase him Harry press a button and the bas started falling around him. with a smile that would the count happy. "Bit Cloud if I can't Leena or one of these girls then no one can have them so have fun before you die" Harry runs away while locking the door behind to make sure no one gets out while laughing like a little kid getting h=some thing he wanted.

"Great well no way out so this is it" Bit says sadly to every "Well not really Bit" Says Leena still have tears in her eyes to Bit

"Oh why is that Leena their is no way out" Bit says calmly back to Leena "That may be true but we took a vote who would love you more and we decided to share you" Noami says to Bit

"Well that if you are all okay with it then if we get out I owe all a date each then" Bit says to every one with a smile "Fine with me" Says every girl

All of a sudden they look up to the starting to roof collapse and all of the debris is heading straight for the them that was a size of a zord, so with their last words the girl say "I love you Bit Cloud". Bit reply by saying "Leena Torso, Noami Fluegel, Pierce, Marry Champ, Kelly Tasker & Chris Tasker I Love you all"

Then wham a big part of falling roof hit them all in one go and that where their resting place is or so they thought.

 **Meanwhile outside Harry**

Just got outside to find his private in shambles the Zoid Battle Commission (ZBC) was out with Blitz team , Jack and Leon. He tried sneaking before he bump into Doc.

"Where do you think you are going" Doc says to Harry, Jack, Brad, Leon and Jamie walk over

Jack says "Where are Kelly and Chris" In a threatened tone promising pain.

Leon ask "Where is Noami and Leena at including the rest" In the same tone

Brad got an idea "Lets beat it out of him" With a grind, cracking his knuckles all of a sudden an officer came over and told they got some thing.

Officer1 "Hey guys we got a camera feed for the inside" looking at them for a grim face as he led to where they got the feed.

officer 2 "Lets put this in brat in the back where he belongs" "Right behind ya especially before they see the feed" says officer 3 Both officers look grim at the rest of the teams while putting Harry in a jail cell and they stand their and guard it.

 **Meanwhile with Jack and the rest of the guys**

Jack turns away with a tear in his eye but really trying to avoid crying, Jamie just collapse at news and was starting cry like a little kid because of friends dying, Brad shaking with anger ready to explode at any moment, Leon now comforting his father by putting his hand on his father shoulder, Doc just broke down into a crying man he lost his wife years ago but lose her daughter it hurt him hard and he looks he is calm but on the inside boiling to kill Harry. It almost broke him again if it wasn't for leon.

Benjamin and Sebastian both came and offer their services to the Blitz team which Doc happily accepted but threatened to take them apart if they cause any problems, both quickly agreed considering they were doing only of their master. Jack and Leon walk up to Doc and says

"Doc if you don't mind I will join Blitz team for Bit and those who died to day" with a grim face

"I'm coming back to Blitz team dad since my teammate is dead and you need all the help you can get" with a sad tone, Doc looks up and walk other and put a hand on jack right shoulder and Leon left shoulder and he a sad face on go.

"Welcome to the Blitz team you boys and just remember from now until off these people who died here today will be put on the wall of fame just for them but lets go and find harry" with an evil that rest join in.

 **In front of Harry's cell**

We find Mr. Champ and Miss Champ, Marry's Parents who also watch the video feed. They are happy that she died with some one she cared about but on the other angry at harry. As they about to speak to him the new reform Blitz walking with an evil grin that promise pain to Harry.

"Doc Toro's, Leon Torso, Jack, Brad and Jamie I'm sorry for your loses" says Miss champ

"Thank you and I'm sorry for your daughter death" says the Blitz team

"Thank you Doc it has hit us hard but we are going to be working together now on no matter what" says Miss Champ

"Hm I have an idea after we finish here I help repaire all the zoids and support your team for Marry no matter what" Says Mr. Champ

"That find with use but we lose the Liger Zero it the only one we can't find" Says Doc

"No worries their I'm sure Liger zero has Join Bit and the girls if you know what I mean" says Miss champ , Then all of a sudden Harry woke and charge right them to only hit the bar.

"Accepted once we prepare a funeral for every one" Says Doc put his out Mr. Champ put hand out and shake his hand while saying " It fine but i don't expect you guys win every battle just try your hardest" "No problem their, it is in memory into the twins like sisters to me" says Jack "Hey dad, mom why are you here" ask Harry "I'm not your father/ Mother" says the parents "wait what" "we don't kill we be civil with each other and now for your beating" say Mr champ " No stay back please" pleaded Harry begging for mercy "You should thought off that before killing every one we care about" says Jamie with a evil looking smile.

The guards were just happy that he got a beaten of a life time and he was quiet back to prison for life.

 **Meanwhile**

We find the Champs parents, Jack Sisco, Brad R, Jamie, Doc Torso, Benjamin and Sebastian. Today was funeral day for six people and one Liger zero, It was a raining a lot today but as the funeral came to the end Jack & Brad got into their zoids and for some bullets for them but a month later they want back to battling.

 **In Heaven area**

Bit Cloud, Leena Toro's, Noami Fluegel, Pierce, Marry Champ, Kelly Tasker and Chris Tasker, all of them open their eyes to see they are in a cloudly spot and Leena sees her mother and run into her arms starts crying. But their was another women came into the room standing at 6.0 tall wearing a white dress with silver hair, blue eyes.

"Hello every one I have been expecting you" says person who came into room

"Who are you" Says Bit, "Well I'm Kami and I know that your real name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" says to every one "wait you know my parents" ask bit "why yes they have been search every where for you including your little sister" she says "I can send you their bit as well as your girlfriends" Bit huddle every one and talk about in the end bit was out voted but Leena ask if her mother could come. Unfortunately Kami hears this and agree any way.

Bit calmly walk over and says they accept so the Bit/Naruto could see his parents even agreeing about but all of sudden the zoids were brought up and were allowed to cross dimensions but ammo supply would be given to them weekly through kami but kami would keep them supplied by parts and ammo.

No one had a problem so every one walk in the zoids, through the dimension port and through to the new world call the elementary country or so kami calls it the ninja world.

Bit/Naruto voice: Oh man now that we had cross into the world I came from I'm just so nervous off meeting my parents and my little would accept me or hate me find out the next episode of meeting the parents.

To be continued

That a cut please review

thanks every one i will see ya next time.

this one could take up to one or two weeks to up date at a time.

and p.s I'm going add the people added as well.

Ja-ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy people it b** **dizzlerwarriour and I'm back with another chapter even though I will be going back over the first chapter and fixing it up with more grammer.**

 **But enough about the Harem for naruto I decided to add Hinata, Sakura, Mei, Tsunade, Tsunami, Amaru, Isaribi & Ryzuuzestu and Shizuka in the harem. Not to make people happy I just realise most of the story won't work without them.**

 **Any ways I hope this one is better then the first one.**

 **bdizzlerwarriour: Alright here danzo do the disclaimer**

 **Danzo: No I will kill you ROOT attack!**

 **bdizzlerwarriour: (Slice them apart in seconds) Wow weak bunch of ninja's**

 **Danzo: Alright I wll do it.**

 **Disclaimer : bdizzlerwarriour doesn't own Zoids or Naruto at all the plot of the story is his.**

 **Danzo: Happy now**

 **bdizzlerwarriour: No you die know**

 **Danzo: No (Head fall off)**

 **bdizzlerwarriour: Alright on with the story**

Yelling - **!**

Talking - "lets go partner"

Throught - **()**

Demon / Zoid talking - **"Well nut"**

 **Chapter 2. The Wave mission Part 1**

As the Zoids walk out of the portal that took them to the next locating they see it is open with trees, grass & water. As they got a good look around Naruto could see a half of a brigde been built. They stop their and decided to step up camp for the night.

As every one jump down from the cocpit of the zoid. The girls decided step up the tents for the night while he went and find some fire wood to burn off. As he was walking through the bush he found another lady standing at 5.9m dark blue hair that went to her waist and wearing a nice dress that covered her whole body.

Time naruto saw her surronded by three men he quickly rush in.

 **Naruto Pov**

As I was waslking closer I could hear the words they were yelling or more like demanding that.

"Tell your father to stop building that brigde or we will kill your family" Thug 1 said as he starting to walking closer to her with a lust grin.

"Remember Gato own the town so if you don't building we make an example out of you" Thug 2 walking next thug 1

"Enough of that why don't we have some fun" Thug 3 was about to grad her but I came behind and punch him.

"Liger if you can hear me I could use a hand my friend" As soon as I said that I could sense Liger coming along with the others. So I would have to fight these guys of until then.

"Alright punk it time for you get some" Thug 1 He runs at me with a fist aim for my face, I side step him and did a cheap shot in the face. I saw him down and out thug 2 tried the same thing but I didn't see that other thug until I feel some thing going through my back, insides and out the other side.

 **Tsunami Pov**

I could see, the person that came & help me out even tho I'm a complete stranger to him. He started to collapse and blood begin to go every where.

The thugs were done with him and now I saw they were coming for me. Before they could get any close I notice the ground shaking hard. Time I could move I see some thing that look like a boss summing.

I feel the ground shaking even more that I see more of them were here. I couldn't believe my eyes of what i saw. The heads were opening like a door except it was more like upwards direction.

I see six or seven people jump down from them and land without any injuries like the ninja's. Then I heard all of them yell Naruto! and the big white looking animal went up to the thugs and flock them away on the other side of the river.

Then I heard running I heard all of them run towards the one that came and help me.

 **Kushina Pov**

As I finish Naruko, Sakura & Sasuke finish training, I decided to go & find Tsunami because she wasn't back yet it was starting to darking. I got to Tsunami position I saw her surronded by Thugs until I see a boy that almost look like an adult, blond hair, blue eyes & whisters while wearing white shoes, red pants & a black jumper.

I saw him take on one thug and took him down easily, the second thug charge until the third one came behinh him and stab him with a sword. Then I saw the thugs turn around and charge for Tsunami but some thing stop them in their tracks.

The strangest looking animal was at leat 8.3 feet tall and all of a sudden the ground starting shaking more. I had to pinch myself their was at least 6 to 7 of them at least. My eyes look down and see seven people jump.

One was wearing a red & black outfit that covered the legs and arms up to shoulders, elbows and hands, she red hair tied in pony tails that went to the shoulder, purple eyes that jump over the red one and stood at 6.0 inches tall.

The next person was wearing a blue skirt, yellow shirt, red hair that went down to the shoulder blades with a bow, purple eyes and stood at 5.9inches tall and jump out of the silver one with another person that excatly look like the girl jump out before her except she had longer hair that went down to the waist and a white dress on, she stood at 6.1 inches tall.

The next girl came out with brown hair that went down to the waist, stading at 5.8 inches tall with a dress that look like it was for a party. I seen her jump out the blue cat animal.

The next girl that came out of a black with a bit of red on the sides. She had Maroon colour hair that went down to the neck, yellow eye's and wearing a battle armor suit that was blue and light blue with the sommit part showing while stading at 6.0 feet tall.

The next girl came out of the same time type of animal except she also had the same look at the the previous girl except for her hair went to her shoulders, her battle suit was the same but different coloures which was green & pink and stood at 5.8 inches tall.

The last girl I that came out of a flying looking animal, was also running towards them she had green eyes, green hair that went to her chest and stood at 5.8 inches tall.

As I started run up to help them with the down to naruto while the white looking animal kick both the thugs over to the other side of the river.

 **Normal Pov**

As every one seen how much blood he has lose, it was amazing that he was still alive. The lady naruto came over to make sure that he was ok but in a quick of finishing that sentence Kushina arrive and started healing him.

Leena decideds to voice her question "Hey who are you and what are you doing to him" Kushina while still healing naruto.

"I'm Kushina and I'm healing so he survives today to live tomorrow" she asnwers that question as she about done with the healing but unfortantly she senses the yoki in his body, decided to see what excatly what it is she runs a hand over it. As she was done healing she as she sense the kyuubi charka start.

Kushina summonds minato by throughing a flying no justu also shown by a yellow flash. Every one jumps back except for the zoids.

He was wearing black anbu pants a standard blue Jounin shirt & vest, brown standles and his clock that said the fourth hoakge in kenji. He also had blond hair & blue eyes that look naruto except for whiskers on his cheek.

 **Minato Pov**

As I felt a specail design kunie been thrown in wave, I knew it was either trouble or a bad sign that my wife & duaghter her friends. Were in trouble I quickly crated a kage no bushine clone to take my place while I flash away and arrive at a seen whhere a boy on the ground and by the looks like been bleeding out.

I see my my wife wearing her old anbu black plants, black sandals, a starndard jounin shirt & vest. While she had her blue eyes with worry looking at the boy with her red hair flying in the wind.

She turn around and came over to me with a vile in her hands. She stood right infront of me while I had a quick glance saw seven girls sorrunding the boy and seven looking like animals.

"Mina-koi I got a favour to ask of you, As I was healing the boy I could sense kyuu-chan charka" I got a quick shot, my eyes were wide open.

"Are you sure" I ask in a shaky voice it has been eighteen year's since he went missing.

"I'm not to sure but I stablise him to move but I have a taken a blood sample to taken back and see if that the naruto that went missing, please take that get that tested" She shove the vile into my hand and took a step back and gave the most powerful justu that he falls for the puppy no justu which bring the eyes out and beggin state.

"Fine I will be back in two hours to give you the result so until that please get him safe" I answered her to make sure that this is our son or is it some one eles.

 **Normal Pov**

As Minato left the area Tsunami came over and ask if he was alright which got a immediatly yes out of kushina.

"hey we got some spare room down in the house if your looking for a place to stay" Tsunami said to the girls if they where going to answer or not. The girls had a quick huddle and decided to stay at the house.

"Alright we agreed but don't do any thing funny" Marry says to the house owner which she made smile.

"Good idea that way I can keep an eye on his wound" Kushina says happly but mentaly she wondered if this was her son.

Kushina took Tsunami back her place while a shadow clone was carrying naruto to the house, she turn around and saw the strange looking animals follow her back the house.

 **Minato Pov**

It has been two hours since the vile with blood in to a nurse and would get back to me soon as the test was done and it could possibly be my son. I was knock out of my out of my thoughts when the door open, the nurse came in and handed me the results.

"The results are 50% of your genes hokage-sama and 50% of kushina-sama" She bowed and walk back out to work.

I couldn't believe it, he was my son and now it is time to let my wife and the boy know, i quickly created a shadow clone that will last a week and flash back to my wife. I seen her walking into a house, the weird animals head open and the girls I seen before walk in behind her and close the door.

I seen Kushina pull naruko out with her and i took my chance, as I walk into the clearing and took my chance.

"Naruko, Kushina we have found naruto" Naruko look at me like I was crazy but kushina knew what I was talking about, her eyes wide as they could be.

"It was that boy I was healing before wasn't it" Naruko imeddaitly stand up and point a finger at kushina & Minato.

"What you better not be lying because I miss my twin brother but mito does want to meet her nii-chan" She yelled at them to the point accross she slowly started running towards the house to meet her brother.

"Well we better go and meet our son and don't worry I have a shadow clone that can last a week" I say to Kushina, she nodded back to me and look back the house, she hold out a hand.

"Yeah let's go and meet him that if he is awake" Kushina said to me, as we walk into the house and waited for him to wake up.

 **Naruto Dreamscape**

As Naruto awake in some time of dream scape I heard a voice pulling me down a hall that water, it stop at just below his feet and surronded by pipes. He started to walk closer the voice sound sweet & kind but he had to wait until he get their to find out.

After a little bit of walking down his minescape, he came up to a cage and it the middle was a gate the seem to be holding together by a seal. As he got closer he could see a women which was dress in a red dress, two fox ears, three whiskers on each cheek, in the middle with nine tails coming just in line with the waist line.

"Who are you and why I'm here" Naruto ask carefully not sure what was going or trying to up set the lady infront of him.

 **"You are in your minescape naruto & why you here because your about to enter a coma from the fight againts the thugs" **she said to naruto as he started to walk closer to the gate. **"By the way naruto I'm Kyuubi or know as Kyuubi no kistune".**

"So your the kyuubi that kami was talking about" Naruto says as he walks up to the bar looking for an entrance. Looking around for a few seconds around, decided to go with it. As he walk through the bars with no problem.

 **"yes I'm the one that kami was talking about & brave you are to come into the cage" (A strong mate you will be in the future to bad I have to share you, oh well least I can have sisters) **Kyuubi thought as she got of her bed & started walking towards Naruto, even with bloodlust high it still wasn't effecting him.

"So what I like meeting new people but what about me going into a coma" Ask naruto, bit scared of what going to happen in the coma.

 **"You are going to be here in your mindscape or in limbo land"** Kyuubi walks up to his chest and put her hands on the chest, **"But their is a way but it is painful and you could die from it"**

"Well if it is way to avoid a coma I will do it" Naruto says as his hands went down to her hips while grinning.

 **"Sure but you would be turn into a demon like me and it will effect with the other people that you love"** Kyuubi takes a **breath "but I would also train you and the new people to this dimension to take on a kage opponent without a problem"** Kyuubi says worried, because if he dies, she dies but on the other hand she becomes free and can live again without been sealed.

"Alright do it because I rather do it than dieing without a fight" Naruto says with a very a hardend face that showed determinating. As soon as he says that he got led over the bed and laid down.

 **"Alright be aware this will Include me to be married to me are you this is the last chance to back out"** Kyuubi looks at him with worry that she might be rejected & hurt again. Especailly when Madara Uchina use her to attack the hidden leaf village.

"Do it and we can talk about the marrige thing later, besides I didn't say no" As soon he said that he watch kyuubi move closer to him and put him in one last hug before repeating a warning.

"Well remember it hurt like hell but I will see you on the other side" Kyuubi starts the seal but senses his girlfriends, naruko, sakura, sasuke and Tsunami but except for Leena's mom. She grins happly add more her charka to add a silence seal up in the room around the girls. She starts pumping her charka around the room. She faitied right on top of naruto with a grin.

 **In the room (Naruko Pov)**

As I told sasuke & sakura who it was, we immediatly rush up to find still out but with a grin on his face, we heard the door open and seen the strange people that came with him in those funny looking animals. We then started telling them our names, when a red flash went off in the room. The dorr lock it self and some how a silence seal went up.

Before we tried opening the door, we were covered by red charka besides sakura & sasuke. At first it did nothing to use but the next minute when we starting to walk towards the door. We collapse on the ground and started trying in pain because off whats happening to use, I could see Tsunami deaging to about an eighteen year.

After that the last thing I saw was every one black but I heard the door being smash dwon before I fell into the world of sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Leena voice: what happen to use, wait your the kyuubi, you mean we got tails and fox ears, oh this is going to be great onday. Next time: Kyuubified warrious Ready, Steady , Fight!**

 **I hope that you guys injoy this one until next time on From Bit Cloud To Naruto**

 **Ja-ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo people whats happening it time for another part of zoids x naruto. I do have an idea of adding other parings from other anime like The Last Story, swords art online, Halo and star wars. I have had people request people to be part off the harem, so I had decided to add them in by naruto doing jobs for kami but it will happen after wave. You guys can guess who but it will all be added for names then a poll for either one of the next chapter but** **I will add them to this story but it will happen after wave**

 **Enough about this it is time to get into chapter 3.**

 **Disclamer:** **bdizzlerwarriour does not own zoids, Naruto, Pokemon or vampire knight.**

Last time on BCTN

 **Naruko POV**

As I told sasuke & sakura who it was, we immediatly rush up to find still out but with a grin on his face, we heard the door open and seen the strange people that came with him in those funny looking animals. We then started telling them our names, when a red flash went off in the room. The dorr lock it self and some how a silence seal went up.

Before we tried opening the door, we were covered by red charka besides sasuke and sakura. At first it did nothing to use but the next minute when we starting to walk towards the door. We collapse on the ground and started trying in pain because off whats happening to use, I could see Tsunami deaging to about an eighteen year.

After that the last thing I saw was every one black but I heard the door being smash down before I fell into the world of sleep.

 **Now to the Present POV**

As a noise was coming from up stairs off the house where he had left naruto to rest from when he was fighting the three thugs. Then out the blue it stop, Every one rush up to the door to try and open it only to fine it lock.

Minato yelled for ever one to get back. He started to make a rasengan to barge through the door. When he put a hole in the door, he notice how every one look different with the red, maroons, green, brown and dark blue fox ear's and tails with red tip.

But as kushina look on top of naruto with a dark red dress that look like it reach just abpve the feet, dark red hair that reach the waist, nine tails that was just sitting out in line with the waist line, red fox ears and whiskers on her face.

As minato heard a some one sigh, he look up and saw naruto move the girl off him to the side and sit up with his blue eye's open searching for some thing.

 **Naruto POV**

As I woke up, I notice almost every one on the ground out cold for some reason. He look up and seen a women with red hair , a man with a t-shirt on drinking some thing, a kid with a bucket hat on and another man with blue eye's and yellow hair.

"Who are you guys, what is happening and how did i get here" I ask a question to any one that could tell me what was going on. As I heard some one step up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turn and seen kami sitting right next to me and every one esle who didn't know was wandering who she was.

"Easy their naruto you just unlock your charka and became a half demon" My eyes went wide and it got every girl in this room. I put a hand behind my head and started strachting my hair and luagh nervously.

"Please tell me it didn't effect the others" I ask while chuckly nervously. I turn my head and seen her shake head in a yes motion. As sigh just enough not wake them up but enough to get the attention of the others.

"Let's go down stairs so we don't wake the others alright" Every one followed Tazuna down stairs. As we came into the loungeroom, I sat down on a two seater lounge while the other four sat down on a four seater lounge.

"So kami while you here, where can I find my parents" Naruto missing the face fualts infront of him. Kami failed to hide a giggle while Tazuna and Inari was confuse about the hole situation.

"Naruto-kun your parents are right infront off you, the yellow head is your father and the red head is your mother" I seen Kami on the floor holding onto her sides luaghing while I just face fualts thinking how could miss this. After a second of what felt like a minute I got up and jump into the arms.

"Well now this is a nice picture right mina-koi" I heard my mother say to my father who just luagh and shake his head in a yes motion.

"Yeah you are Kushi-chan it is, now we have the whole family back" I heard my mother to my father. While I cryed a little to finally meet my parents

As I let go off my parents, i got back and sat back to kami. "So what else is new kami" I ask her as she got off the floor and stop luaghing at me.

 **Normal POV**

"Well I got a deal for you, I have three problems that needs to be sorted out but I can't do it my self" Kami says, but as soon as she said that. She started to strandle naruto without realising it.

"Well then what's the problem then kami" ask naruto as he lean more into the lounge.

"Well I have three dimensions in trouble and I need some one to settle their problems but" Kami says as she leans even more onto naruto but almsot dwon to his face.

"why is there always a but, but I will help any way possible" Naruto head was finally on the head rest while kami came even closer and closer to his face.

"The but is that I become your mate and you have to marry heaps off girls" As soon as kami said naruto became so red that it actually match his mothers hair.

"Why" ask naruto as he treid to get up, keyword tried but to see kami has strandle him.

"Because being a god without kids or sisters besides yami-chan and shinigami-chan, it gets real lonly" Kami says as she use the puppy no justu.

Naruto tried to look away but failed only to look in the eyes of the goddoess. Even minat, kushina and Tazuna notice this but only leaving a confuse Inari behind. "Fine you win, I help but no rushing through the marriges alright, I think my dad can organise for the ones in this world any way" Naruto says to his father with smile that promise pain.

"Sure give me the names, locating, age and description I can do besides I some might agree for sure" Minato says while sweating trying to either get out of the pain or create some thing for his son.

"I'm coming to" Kami says to minato who agreed without a problem.

As soon as he said that he that he notice a kunai been thrown and his eye's widen when it was by Mito. "Naruto I need you come with and grab your baby sister , and kami you can come to" Minato says as that. He grabs naruto & kami and flash away in a second. Kushina wonders what is going on but hope Kasumi (Fem Kakashi) and mito is alright.

 **konoha Mito's POV**

As Kasumi nee-chan was walking me home, we came up to a street and ment up with Ayame nee-chan but a bunch of Takigakure no Sato ninja sorrunding use in a ally wau and were about to touch use. I quickly threw my daddy's specail kunai onto the ground. A ninja was about touch when he was thrown back a girl that had the same head band.

"Well the demon girl decided to turn againts use huh" One of the chunnin taki ninja says.

"Yeah well least I don't hurt people espacaily since it is for power of the corruption like every one esle and my name is Fu" The green mint hair girl says.

I got a good look and found she was a red cyclinder on her back, fishnet shorts while wearing a white skirt around it, A white blouse that covered her bra and had short white sleeves only covered only a small part of her arm. She had orange eye's, green hair that only stop inline with her neck and tan skin.

Just she says that, their is a yellow flash but with another boy that look like daddy, another girl that look the boys age. "DADDY" I yelled tackling daddy down.

"What's wrong" He ask me, I quickly told him off how the ninja was about to touch use or worse, he went to punch them up to find the mint hair girl being tied down. I quickly see of what they are about to do.

 **Normal POV**

Mito quickly sees off what about to happend to the orange hair girl is getting rape by the chunnins only to be tackled off her by Naruto. As soon as he done that the mint hair girl just curled up and started crying. Minato looks up to only one chunnin left and the second one was about to punch him only to be back kick.

"I gotta that the vixen for the trainning" Naruto says joking bu he sees the chunnin down but the last squad member of their team a Jounin. Minato quickly made a shadow to strike but unfortantly only to be see the Jounin taking out by the Kasumi.

"Getting slow sensei" Kasumi says to minato who just luagh it off.

"Every one ok" Every one look around to find any injury to find no one hurt.

"Hey Fu is hurt daddy" Mito as soon as she said that, she finds ayame, kasumi was starting to walk to fu, only to find the other blond man and women to help her.

"Naruto how is she" Minato says to naruto while the other three gave him strange looks. But when he looks over he finds Fu crying into naruto's shoulder while hanging onto him and naruto arms around her.

"Dad we are better bringing her with us because she has fallen a sleep and and two she has a strong grip" Naruto says while looking at Minato who agrees but he senses that Ayame and Kasumi want to come and help even though they are medic-nins but unfortantly every one else besides the family that they are looking after and kushina is out.

"Fine you guys can come but we got to go now" Minato makes another clone and transport every one back to wave. But leaves another shadow clone to deal with this mess.

 **Nami no Kuni**

A figure that was short miget, black buisness suit and with a walking stick, he was happy he have cuaght a bunch of girls and some of them were Kumo ninja's, Iwa Ninja's, Mist Ninja's, Suna Ninja's, Kohona Ninja's and Daimyo's. He could put them into slavery or turn them into his own sex slaves.

Another figure seen this and shook her head, she stood at 5.7m tall, black hair in a pony tail, creamy skin, brown eye's and wearing a kiri hunter outfit. She got her stuff together and she saw her father figure come into the room.

He stood at 6.0m tall, spiky brown hair, brown skin, black anbu pants, brown shirt, no eye brows and banges around his face including around his mouth. He saw his duaghter figure about to leave this place.

"Tou-san I can't stay here is not safe" As she is walking for the door infront of her and prepare to go to the Kohona ninjas for help to free the girl's.

"But why Haku what has happen" He as confusing as it was, their is always a reason why stuff like this happens. But when Haku tells Zabuza what she had heard, he went into rage. He sighs in deafet and tells her to be safe and he would stay here incase Gato or any of his goons do some thing to them.

.

.

.

.

.

Alright that's a rap, next update will be in three or four weeks time but the poll will start at the next chapter for the extra cross overs, if i forgot any one from the harem list i will make sure it up on the next chapter as well.

until then

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys bdizzle here, sorry about an late update but a family member past away not long ago and it is the reason while I havn't updated yet. So here is the next chapter of From Bit to Naruto.**

 **The dimensions i have choosen is Halo reach, The Justice Lueage and Star wars. kat are already being pick but for the Justice Lueage that is also including the young leauge is supergirl, miss Martian and batgirl at moment but he will be there for three years. For the star wars one it is Ahsoka & Sabine So if you want some one else let me but here is the list. Besides it is star wars first.**  
 **anyway here is the poll**

 **Halo:**

 **Kelly**

 **Cortanna (I make it work some how)**

 **OC Marine**

 **OC Female Spartan**

 **OC Female**

 **ODST Majestic Squad female Spartan**

 **Fem Master Chief**

 **Fem Noble Six**

 **Star Wars:**  
 **Leia**

 **Aalya**

 **Shaat Ti**

 **Bariss**

 **That the poll and if I miss spelt them let me know.**

 **one more thing I have change things around due to getting some complaints and only one person from each list and only don't like well too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing**

Last Time on Bit cloud "Dad we are better bringing her with us because she has fallen a sleep and and two she has a strong grip" Naruto says while looking at Minato who agrees but he senses that Ayame and Kasumi want to come and help even though they are medic-nins but unfortantly every one else besides the family that they are looking after and kushina is out.  
"Fine you guys can come but we got to go now" Minato makes another clone and transport every one back to wave. But leaves another shadow clone to deal with this mess.  
Nami no Kuni A figure that was short miget, black buisness suit and with a walking stick, he was happy he have cuaght a bunch of girls and some of them were Kumo ninja's, Iwa Ninja's, Mist Ninja's, Suna Ninja's, Kohona Ninja's and Daimyo's. He could put them into slavery or turn them into his own sex slaves. Another figure seen this and shook her head, she stood at 5.7m tall, black hair in a pony tail, creamy skin, brown eye's and wearing a kiri hunter outfit. She got her stuff together and she saw her father figure come into the room.  
He stood at 6.0m tall, spiky brown hair, brown skin, black anbu pants, brown shirt, no eye brows and banges around his face including around his mouth. He saw his duaghter figure about to leave this place.  
"Tou-san I can't stay here is not safe" As she is walking for the door infront of her and prepare to go to the Kohona ninjas for help to free the girl's.  
"But why Haku what has happen" He as confusing as it was, their is always a reason why stuff like this happens. But when Haku tells Zabuza what she had heard, he went into rage. He sighs in deafet and tells her to be safe and he would stay here incase Gato or any of his goons do some thing to them.

Now to continue

As Naruto walking down the road with a new young looking Tsunami that was underneath a hengde by a fuinjustu seal which showed her age before meeting naruto. But on the inside it showed she had blue fox ears, whiskers, a fox tail and eighteen again. They were currently going shopping for supply's and just incase naruto went with her just incase any thing happen like last time but with liger zero tailing.

But naruto could remember when all the girls came down it was funny and cute in a way but he wondered where the red charka came from and effect his little sisters friend. Including the girl last that he rescued last night.

Flashback

Naruto just manage to get fu on the lounge for Ayame to have a look over. When he stood back up, he turn around heard a door open. Naruto who turn to the a girl that look different from his mother wearing anbu pants, Black T-shirt with a trench coat over the shirt, she had purple eye's, whiskers, red fox ear's and a red tail. To naruto this was his twin sister Naruko.

He look around to see shot off kyuubi who only had one tail, whiskers and fox ear's. He was looking where the charka was going to hit only to find it went towards Fu.

He manage to catch the two before they could hit the wooden floor, Naruto with minato help took the girls upstairs with fu been carried by kushina. When naruto got back down stairs he to only see Leena, Noami, Kelly, Chris, Marry and Tsunami with Drak blue, Brown, Red and Maroon colour fox ear's, tail,s and whiskers marks.

"Well girls I think he sees what he likes" Says Kyuubi as she walk up to naruto and push him into a chair, while in the side kami was waiting to talk but unfortantly leena mother is wondering what was happen. Kyuubi retold of what happen and for him to avoid a coma. Fortantly for naruto was just sitting.

"Well i know i was change but what happen to every one else being like this, what happen kyuubi" ask naruto who was really confuse off what is happen.

"Well that would be my doing because off the girls that were in the room and the other three girls that has been effected by my charka" She was going to continue but unfortantly it was naruko who cut her off.

"Well what happen to use if you don't mind me asking" she question kyuubi who pulled her hair from her neck, who even showed on naruto's neck.

"Girls check your necks, because this means a mate mark, that means you mate to naruto" As soon as kyuubi finish staying that she wink as girly screams and ran at naruto. But a luaghing was head from kushina. Every one stop and look at kushina even mito who was very confuse.

"Whats so funny kaa-san/sensei/honey/ kushina" Every one ask kushina which took a few minutes to calm down.

"Simple that naruto give me a lot of grandchildren" She says happly. Once thoughs words came out of mouth, three things happen. every girl and naruto blush up a storm except for mito who still confuse, the second thing that happen is that the girls have a nosebleed even ayame and kasumi who just came and over heard it. The last thing that happen is Tsunami quickly naruto and boltd out of the house faster than the yellow flash.

Liger Zero seen this and decided to walk by Naruto and Tsunami because zero was bored.

End of Flashback

To be Naruto was happy to get out of their with Tsunami who is now walking especailly with Liger following them. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he bump into a girl. When he look up she was wearing a battle kimino, her black hair put into a pony tail , brown eye's and currently rubbing her head.

Naruto was the first to react by offering her a hand to help her stand up. As soon she stood up she seen a boy that look like the yodaime hokage but with whiskers on his face. "I'm sorry about that miss" Naruto starting to apologise but was trying to be nice.

"My name is Haku and no I'm sorry i didn't see you there but do you now I can fine my to Kohona" She ask but as soon as Haku said that naruto immedaitly came up with the idea because his parents were from Kohona, so why not take her there once tsunami has finish shopping.

"Sure I do and we are actually staying miss Tsunami house at the moment" He suggesting to Haku and Tsunami agrred to do but naruto decided to ask why which haku told naruto of what happen to this point of life and what gato told himself. Two things happen, one Liger zero came into view and Tsunami hop in the seat, while naruto hang onto the back with haku behind him.

The second thing that happen is that Haku felt a lot of killing intent coming off naruto before red charka shot through her. Naruto manage to turn his body to catch her before falling off the zoids but seen a mark on the side of her neck and sigh kyuubi would probably get him killed.

Before he was about to tell liger zero take off he heard a ratling noise to the alley way to left, so he put haku in the head with Tsunami and climb to check it out. He walk down the alley way to find a little girl that look like a three year old with dirty silver hair and have clothers on that look like a rag instead of clothers and looks like need to have a good meal.

Naruto end up walking into the area to find she was slowly walking up to the end wall. Narut o end walking forward a little and put his hands to try and singal that he wasn't going to hurt her. As she seen that, she walk forward a little that shivered. "What are you doing little one don't you have mom or dad" As soon as naruto said that, he instantly regreted she burst into tears

"I...sniff...don't...sniff...have...sniff...a...sniff...momma...sniff...or...sniff...dadda" She said while rubbing her eye's. Three things happen.

The first she felt was a jacket being put on her from the man who now wearing a black T-shirt, She then felt she got a hug and it felt weird being hug for the first time, she end up leaning into the embrace. The last he said was shocking. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze what's your name" He ask

"My...sniff...name...sniff...is...sniff...Rose" She answer him back confuse to wear this is going.

"Well Rose would you like to come home with me" As soon as he said that he saw her eye's widen to size of a plate.

"Like...you...be...my...dadda" She ask with hope but saw smile on his and pick her up gave and started to walk back to the Liger.

Naruto decided why not besides he hated seeing people cry like this. "Sure why not sweetie let's go home" As soon as naruto said that sentence he was assulted by a happy little crying girl into his shoulder, he felt her go limp in his shoulder.

Naruto look down and she was a sleep with a smile on her face but wouldn't let go just incase it was a dream. Naruto end up getting on top on liger zero and ask liger to take them home as quick as possilbe. As soon as he took off, he added charka to his feet to keep on while carrying his adoptie duaghter Rose, while tsunami and haku is inside of the cockpit.

Tasunami House

As every one woke up from a loud stomping noises from a liger zero, as every one thought that they were under attack and scramble to either defend or make hell. But as soon as every was outside and seen a white liger zero came to a halt in line with shield liger. The cockpit upon to see a waske haku with whiskers, black fox ear's and a black tail.

Haku was helping tsunami carry groceries from the shop, every one wondered where naruto is when they see a figure jump off the top of the liger zero and land in front of them. It turn out to be naruto while carrying a little figure.

"Okay naruto question who is this and who this little girl" Minato ask naruto who swore he had some thing up his sleeve.

"Okay the girl next to tsunami is haku and this little girl in my arms is Rose my adoptive duaghter" As he said that he was immedaitly ask where he found these. He told them the story and how he ran into haku and Rose. It took almost thirty minutes to explain that all. Kushina got and got minato to flash back to grab some clothes for her grandduaghter which she started luaghing again which every sweat drop or blush.

When minato got back he immedaitly sent letters to Kumo, Iwa, Mist and suna about the kidnapped girls and what situation is at and where to send the letter to him directly. After sending the lettlers to the repective kages, minato flash home to collect three to four year old clothes for Rose. Before he left, he created another and sent a anbu team to meet up with kushina team.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **That's a cut people**

 **one more thing don't like well then don't read it.**

 **Any way one more chapter before he enters the star wars dimension, don't worry Rose would be staying with naruko while he us gone but time goes faster there and he leanrs the force from Ahsoka just after darth vaders bretrayel.**

 **till next time people**

 **peace out and stay safe especially on the roads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, whats up it. Been awhile but i have been working on the next chapter and Isabella will be added to the harem like or not, also I have been working on a new stories besides the The Legend Jedi Knight Naruto but one of them is a surprise but it most people probably like it but the paring will Hinata x Fem Sasuke x Sakura x Fu x Ayame x surprise x Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and hinata mom will be alive just not in the element counrty or how ever you put it but in another country. enough of that its time for the next part to go on and blood prision will be happening before the chunin exams. Oh Fem Kami `and Fem Sasuke will be added back into this harem like it or not!**

 **Remember flamers if you don't like it, go away and waste some one esles time.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own any thing**

Naruto end up walking into the area to find she was slowly walking up to the end wall. Narut o end walking forward a little and put his hands to try and singal that he wasn't going to hurt her. As she seen that, she walk forward a little that shivered. "What are you doing little one don't you have mom or dad" As soon as naruto said that, he instantly regreted she burst into tears

"I...sniff...don't...sniff...have...sniff...a...sniff...momma...sniff...or...sniff...dadda" She said while rubbing her eye's. Three things happen.

The first she felt was a jacket being put on her from the man who now wearing a black T-shirt, She then felt she got a hug and it felt weird being hug for the first time, she end up leaning into the embrace. The last he said was shocking. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze what's your name" He ask

"My...sniff...name...sniff...is...sniff...Rose" She answer him back confuse to wear this is going.

"Well Rose would you like to come home with me" As soon as he said that he saw her eye's widen to size of a plate.

"Like...you...be...my...dadda" She ask with hope but saw smile on his and pick her up gave and started to walk back to the Liger.

Naruto decided why not besides he hated seeing people cry like this. "Sure why not sweetie let's go home" As soon as naruto said that sentence he was assulted by a happy little crying girl into his shoulder, he felt her go limp in his shoulder.

Naruto look down and she was a sleep with a smile on her face but wouldn't let go just incase it was a dream. Naruto end up getting on top on liger zero and ask liger to take them home as quick as possilbe. As soon as he took off, he added charka to his feet to keep on while carrying his adoptie duaghter Rose, while tsunami and haku is inside of the cockpit.

Tasunami House

As every one woke up from a loud stomping noises from a liger zero, as every one thought that they were under attack and scramble to either defend or make hell. But as soon as every was outside and seen a white liger zero came to a halt in line with shield liger. The cockpit upon to see a waske haku with whiskers, black fox ear's and a black tail.

Haku was helping tsunami carry groceries from the shop, every one wondered where naruto is when they see a figure jump off the top of the liger zero and land in front of them. It turn out to be naruto while carrying a little figure.

"Okay naruto question who is this and who this little girl" Minato ask naruto who swore he had some thing up his sleeve.

"Okay the girl next to tsunami is haku and this little girl in my arms is Rose my adoptive duaghter" As he said that he was immedaitly ask where he found these. He told them the story and how he ran into haku and Rose. It took almost thirty minutes to explain that all. Kushina got and got minato to flash back to grab some clothes for her grandduaghter which she started luaghing again which every sweat drop or blush.

When minato got back he immedaitly sent letters to Kumo, Iwa, Mist and suna about the kidnapped girls and what situation is at and where to send the letter to him directly. After sending the lettlers to the repective kages, minato flash home to collect three to four year old clothes for Rose. Before he left, he created another and sent a anbu team to meet up with kushina team.

 **Now to Continue**

As every one walk inside the house to see minato have return with clothes for rose to dress in once she had a bath. As every one either sat on the chair in the living room, the kitchen chairs or just leaning up againts the wall. But Rose was still a sleep in his arms.

Every one gave naruto a weird look since he was carrying a little girl but once naruto explain how he found her and how lonley she was and how she was eating. but once the story was finish, minato recieve a letter from each village stating that they would send a team to help kohona out and help free the country but he didn't expect that kages were coming with the teams and they would be in the same location as them at early tomorrow morning.

Before he had a chance to say some thing else there was a noise coming from the little girl, she slowly opens her eyes to see she was still in naruto arms and she look up with her light blue eyes.

"daddy where are we" The little girl ask in confuse and their was so many people in the room.

"Simple rose we at a tsunami place" naruto replied by also pointing a finger at tsunami who wave but kushina decided to take her ask is she could take rose for a bath.

"So rose would you like to go for a bath" rose could nod her head and kushina took her upstairs to clean her up. But now they couldn't do any thing besides wait until the other kages here to help attack the gato and his bandits but couldn't do any thing for two days at least but they could scout it and report of the defenses and numbers.

A knock came to the door, minato got up to see two anbu squads waiting outside, (at least we got some people for the job) he thought.

"Alright listen up we got to scout out at this hold up and no attacking got it" Minato orderd them once showing them on the map where the location was to scout and get some information out at least. One of the anbu with long purple hair decided to stay behind and protect the family but before minato could argue they both hear foot steps running in the house heading towards naruto.

"DADDY" as naruto just turn around, he was tackled into the ground by a little girl. Naruto slowly got up and off the ground to see rose all clean and in fresh clothes and looking a little better than before. As naruto got up he could see minato glaring at him but before kushina look at him, he quickly turn it into a smile.

Naruto quickly got up and carefully to not drop rose. "hey there rose enjoy your bath" rose told him it was a nice bath and started teling him about new clothes, all naruto could do s\nod his head and the girls couldn't help but giggle at the cute scene. but all things had to come to a end and they decided to have dinner but half way through the meal their was a knock on the door.

naruto decided to open it and see Zabuza at the door with a sword on his back but before he could talk, he was talcked to the ground by haku and hugging the man to the death. Naruto finally got haku to let go of zabuza who stood and catch his breath.

"Tou-san what are you doing here" as soon as she said that, naruto was cool on the outside but on the inside he was starting to freak out because of what kyuubi done to haku. naruto once again seen minato eyes darking at haku calling zabuza her father but naruto quickly glared at his father before listen to zabuza.

"Easy haku I'm being doing some digging and got some info but you guys got to get there before miday tomorrow" he started and also if they didn't, haku got the pitcure and immedaitly gag at the new info but the girls were angry at the thourght.

"Fine I'm going for it and rose stay here with Tsunami alright mean while Zoid warriors load up" rose followed tsunami upstairs to be put to bed, the zoid pilots came out in battle armor for each zoid.

"Kid we are going to go with ya because they have some one i care about in their"naruto look at zabuza but he got haku, kushina, ayame, sasuke and naruko asking he they could come.

"Fine but keep your head down and dad stay here and protect this family with kyuubi" Naruto orderd with a glare that minato tried to match but failed at but he swore minato had some thing up his sleave but kyuubi was glad to help look after the family and get to look after rose.

It wasn't long before every one was ready including the anbu ready to help, ot wasn't long before every one set off to either capture gato or destroy his army but this would be a for the bandits.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I know it is short but next time it will be bigger**

 **Thats the cut**

 **Yes the next chapter will the last wave chapter**

 **flamers will be dealt with by kyuubi**

 **thanks for reading**

 **until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo what is up, I know last chapter was short, because I have been busy with my im thinking off adding Pakura and ayame to the harem but enough of that, its time for another chapter. Plus blood prison will be after the wave which will be finish in this chapter also the harem is.**

 **Naruto Namikaze x Leena Toros x Naomi Fluegel x Kelly Tasker x Chris Tasker x Marry champ x Fu x Fem Haku x Fem Kyuubi X Tsunami X Ryuuzetsu X Yugao x Hana x sasuke twin sister x Pakura x Fem Kami x Shizune x Sara x Amaru x Tayuya x Ayame x Yugito x Kurenai x Mei Remember don't like it don't read it and flamers if you don't like it, go away and bugger off some where else.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any thing**

"Alright listen up we got to scout out at this hold up and no attacking got it" Minato ordered them once showing them on the map where the location was to scout and get some information out at least. One of the anbu with long purple hair decided to stay behind and protect the family but before minato could argue they both hear foot steps running in the house heading towards naruto.

"DADDY" as naruto just turn around, he was tackled into the ground by a little girl. Naruto slowly got up and off the ground to see rose all clean and in fresh clothes and looking a little better than before. As naruto got up he could see minato glaring at him but before kushina look at him, he quickly turn it into a smile.

Naruto quickly got up and carefully to not drop rose. "hey there rose enjoy your bath" rose told him it was a nice bath and started teling him about new clothes, all naruto could do s\nod his head and the girls couldn't help but giggle at the cute scene. but all things had to come to a end and they decided to have dinner but half way through the meal their was a knock on the door.

naruto decided to open it and see Zabuza at the door with a sword on his back but before he could talk, he was talcked to the ground by haku and hugging the man to the death. Naruto finally got haku to let go of zabuza who stood and catch his breath.

"Tou-san what are you doing here" as soon as she said that, naruto was cool on the outside but on the inside he was starting to freak out because of what kyuubi done to haku. naruto once again seen minato eyes darking at haku calling zabuza her father but naruto quickly glared at his father before listen to zabuza.

"Easy haku I'm being doing some digging and got some info but you guys got to get there before miday tomorrow" he started and also if they didn't, haku got the pitcure and immedaitly gang at the new info but the girls were angry at the thought.

"Fine I'm going for it and rose stay here with Tsunami alright mean while Zoid warriors load up" rose followed tsunami upstairs to be put to bed, the zoid pilots came out in battle armor for each zoid.

"Kid we are going to go with ya because they have some one i care about in their"naruto look at zabuza but he got haku, kushina, ayame, sasuke and naruko asking he they could come.

"Fine but keep your head down and dad stay here and protect this family with kyuubi" Naruto orderd with a glare that minato tried to match but failed at but he swore minato had some thing up his sleave but kyuubi was glad to help look after the family and get to look after rose.

It wasn't long before every one was ready including the anbu ready to help, ot wasn't long before every one set off to either capture gato or destroy his army but this would be a for the bandits.

 **Now to be present**

It wasn't till every one zoids were moving out, naruto in liger zero leading the pack of powerful machines. Zabuza was impress at the speeds of them, naruko was wondering when she would be able to get one. It was a couple off minutes before they have reach their target, gato's house and to free the slaves. Naruto put noami up in the sniper position, the rest in the fire support mode or in leena case raining down artillery until she runs out.

They had to wait for the right moment before attacking and for when the most of the bandits are outside, naruto was waiting on a signal from zabuza. But other than that, every one was checking on their weapons of choice.

 **Zabuza Pov**

"Hm are you sure gato that all of my guards need to be outside" gato ask

"Yes sir, I'm going to teach them how use a sword properly" zabuza answered in a way of the truth.

"Fine but make it quick" gato ordered all of them to go and how to train. After getting out side, I ask if that was all of the guards which I got a immediately reply of a yes.

I grab a touch out of my pocket and secretly flash the rest of the group and just walk to one end slowly.

 **Normal Pov**

After every one seen the signal and zabuza move out the way before the fire fight started to go off. Naruto signal leena to fire with total unit weasel assault while starting to get her zoid run forward followed by Kelly, Chris, marry and naruto. After that the guards was taking by surprise and started running at the direction it came from only to find two animal looking things shooting from their back.

Those who got close to the zoids found them self's being thrown back by a blue shield liger, they got up to attack again to find kunai's coming down at them or anbu coming down at the guards. The liger zero and followed by haku, ayame, naruko and Kushina was on a mission which was to find the girls and get them out of there. But in front of liger zero was a gate with a canon sitting on top but noami seen what was going and snip the bandit guard of the top.

Naruto thank noami and put a shot at the main gate for the liger zero to break through the hole. The hole got bigger and it seems the plan work, naruto quickly jump and landed on the ground to lead the group. Naruto spotted the door to the lower levels. Haku took lead into the area and what naruto found was gross to the core, he sees a man about to take advantage of a random girl, he manage to break the door open. He rush at the busy guard and put a sword through his body and let him fall to the ground.

As the girls heard some thing in the room and look up to a man that look like the yodaime and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero that is followed by some med ninja's. Naruto grab the sword that he had before and ran through the hole area and cutting the ropes apart but when it came to the chains, naruto put chakra into the sword to chop through them.

Once each of the girl drop, they are escorted out by naruto clones back to tsunami house with Kushina and the medics. Naruto signal noami to escort them back while he went in and freed every one. It wasn't long before he found gato hiding and he decided to grab gato and force him to walk out side and being tied up to liger zero, being force to walk until the house.

"I'm clear with target and freed the girls" Naruto reported over the radio.

"Copy we done here any, going back to the house" leena reported back

"I will see you there then" naruto replied, while walking behind gato to make sure he didn't try any thing.

 **Back at the house**

It wasn't long before every one got back to the house and to find every one either laying down on a medical bed and another medic's wearing a different uniform was helping them out. Naruto look up to the zoids returning to the house, but he could see a people holding hands or crying in there hands. Before he could walk, he felt him self starting to fall down. As he got up, he could see a big stick that could be use as a walking stick.

It wasn't long until every was treated and the kages have arrive and you tell they wanted to do some thing. Before they could ask any thing, their was a loud roar from liger zero and a boy that look like the yodaime sleeping on one of the legs. So Kushina couldn't help but giggled when Kelly just sat down on the right side of him and put her head his shoulder. Gato seen a chance to try and escape, he pulled his knife to the rope and sneak up naruto and Kelly only to be forgetting about the other ninja's.

He was about there when he found himself tied up again. Naruto was put in charge with A's brother bee and Yugito to make sure that gato got to prison blood but unknown to them, minato was planning some thing and that some thing wasn't good but the rest of them headed back to Konoha including the kages. Plus it was the nearest village at the moment.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
